medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Myouri Unzen
Which... Which Chapter did CXC scans change the name from "Enforcers" to "Public Morals Committee"? I want to know if the previous translation was a mistranslation or just a better name to call them. :o Blade517 19:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :The translation note was included with Chapter 113. Though it is not explicitly stated, the note seems to imply that “Public Morales Committee” is a more accurate translation, as it matches the naming scheme of the other committees. However, the accuracy of even this title is debatable; though CXC Scans have continued to use Public Morales Committee in the most recent chapters, in Chapter 116 they refer to Unzen as the chairman of the Public Disciplinary Committee. The series has gone through multiple translators however, and the translator for Chapter 116 started with Chapter 114; Chapter 113 and earlier chapters were translated by someone else (who wasn’t the first (or even the second) translator for the series anyway). Of course, the most recent chapters have been translated by yet another different translator, so I think we can forgive CXC Scans for a few inconsistencies. :I don’t even want to talk about the headache I’ve gotten from the Election Management Division/Election Administration Committee/Election Management Committee… :--Whistle9 20:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha. I was wondering if I could add up the "secondary" translations of the Public Morals Committee in their page. For example after the bolded "Public Morals Committee" there will be "(Enforcers, Public Disciplinary Committee, etc)" following it. I think it would help save time , trying to reedit entire texts on tens of pages every time there's a new translation sounds...cumbersome. Blade517 21:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you’re talking about all the occasions where “Enforcers” is used in place of “Members of the Public Morals Committee”, I think we can get away with leaving them as they are. As it says on the page, the Public Morals Committee is also known as “Hakoniwa Academy's Rule Enforcers or the School's Police”, and the term “Enforcers” has been used for so long, most fans are probably more familiar with that title anyway. Besides, “Clash With The Enforcers Arc” sounds much better than “Clash With The Public Morals Committee Arc”. Just saying. :If we really have to, I’ll take the time to get rid of all the redirects. After changing all the instances of “Kujira Kurokami” to “Youka Naze”, nothing else really fazes me anymore. :--Whistle9 21:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that was what I was going for. I also wanted to keep Enforcers as the name but I just want to put the althernate name up on the top of the page, not down hidden inside descriptions. Project Name As near as I can tell, Monster Child isn't actually Unzen's Project Name, but a nickname given to him by the student body. When the Loser Team showed up, Last Carpet and Hard Wrapping were both listed as Project Names, but Monster Child was only listed as an alias. I'm not entirely sure how to note this on the page, so I thought I'd ask for some advice. Tokiro7 (talk) 05:40, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Made a slight change to Unzen's page intro. Is that better? :-- 14:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good to me. :Tokiro7 (talk) 14:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC)